Hub
The Hub is a region within the Fringe. Background The crossroads of the Fringe With direct connections to three major regions in the galaxy, the Hub features traffic of all kinds and has become the crossroads of the Fringe. Fleets of light and heavy freighters regularly pass from sector to sector under pilot escort. Science vessels of researchers returning from private expeditions can be found moored at Alpha Starbase. Mercenaries that hail from distant regions prowl sectors for their targets. The high traffic is made possible largely because of Star Patrol. Out of all other regions in the Fringe, the Hub is the only one where Star Patrol has an official presence. Based out of their own station in a sector marked specially for them, they ensure that crime is kept to a minimum as they stop cargo runs to scan shipboard contents and break up large fights between rival corporations. Piracy and other illegal activity continue to occur, though nowhere as frequently as it does in the Hub's sister region, the Frontier. News reports of thwarted pirate raids on luxury cruisers and busted prime-reality rings turn up often, and it's this success that makes Star Patrol's expansion to the Frontier a growing possibility. Until then, the Hub is the safest place to travel outside of Sol space. The GalSpan-Bora conflict In this region, Jake Logan chooses whether he sides with GalSpan or the Bora. When he chooses GalSpan, he forces the Bora from their foothold in the sector, Independence Station, after a ruling granted GalSpan ownership rights to the station. Afterward, he disables one of the many heavy freighters evacuating Bora supplies to the Bora Region. The freighter, as GalSpan knew, held a Bora Containment Device, which allowed GalSpan to reverse engineer the advanced technology their rivals had developed to contain ripstars. When Logan chooses to fight for the Bora, he defends three shuttles filled with Bora personnel in their exodus from Independence Station. After a quick departure from the region, Logan returns with information from Dr. McLean that allows him to restore functionality to the Frontier mega-gate, which GalSpan sabotaged to hinder Bora movement among regions. Sectors Alpha Alpha is the main sector of the Hub, containing the Sol mega-gate and Alpha Starbase, which houses a majority of travelers who pass through the region. Letzer Training Sector The Letzer Training Sector is cousin to Sol's Saturn Training Sector as it contains a ring obstacle course for pilots to improve their flying skill. Combat Training Combat Training is an sector of space designated for pilots to fight against drone-controlled ships of either GalSpan or Bora make. Industrial Industrial features Drake Production Facility and the Lareff Repair Dock, a tag team of stations that keep the sector filled with ships arriving for maintenance. Hera Hera is GalSpan's primary sector in the Hub. It contains Hera Station and the nearby mega-gate to the GalSpan Region. Honor Honor is one of the Bora's primary sectors in the Hub, housing Honor Station and a local asteroid field. Farsight The Farsight sector is empty save for the distant mega-gate to the Bora Region. Star Patrol Farpost Star Patrol Farpost is Star Patrol's main sector of operations in the Hub. Star Patrol Farpost Station is found here and is frequently visited by their cruisers. Scrap Yards Scrap Yards is filled with fields of discarded scrap. Among the scrap is Wrecktown Station, the mega-gate to the Frontier, and an asteroid field containing asteroids of large size. Independence Independence was one of the Bora's main sectors in the region but was transferred to GalSpan's ownership. It features Independence Station. Vendor list Below are the weapons and systems for sale at Alpha Starbase. Weapons * Glint Light Laser (GalSpan only) * Flare Medium Laser (GalSpan only) * Deimos Heavy Laser (GalSpan only) * Arc Light Laser (Bora only) * Boron Medium Laser (Bora only) * Heavy Mining Laser (Bora only) * Solaris Torpedo (GalSpan only) * Hunter Torpedo (GalSpan only) * Disruptor Torpedo (GalSpan only) * Tiger Missile (GalSpan only) * Sunspot Missile (GalSpan only) * Tesla EMP Missile (GalSpan only) * Tractor Wave (GalSpan only) * Remote Sapper (Bora only) * Power Sapper (Bora only) * Spire Rocket (Bora only) * Plasma Rocket (Bora only) * Corona Device (Bora only) Systems * Lead Target Assistant * Combat Scanner * Afterburner * Fog Radar * Boosters (Bora only) * Lock-On Defense (Bora only) * Lock-On Warning * Smart Shields * Tracking Enhancements (GalSpan only) * Laser Reserves * Shield Reserves * Afterburner Reserve * Ammo Hold Hidden crates * Food Supplies: On one of the landing pads of Alpha Starbase in the Alpha Sector. Turn left 90 degrees immediately after exiting the base. The crate will be on one of the two most distant pads. * Food Supplies: In the asteroid field in Honor sector. This crate is most easily gotten by entering the sector from the Farsight Sector. After entering, turn left roughly 80 degrees and fly into the bottom half of the asteroid field. * Medical Supplies: Found beneath the Star Patrol Farpost Station in the Star Patrol Farpost Sector, only as a Bora pilot. * Credit crate: A crate of 250 credits by the envirodome of Wrecktown Station in the Scrap Yards Sector. * Spare Parts: To the upper left of the tallest residential tower of Wrecktown Station in the Scrap Yard Sector. * Contraband: At the far end of the asteroid field in the Scrap Yard Sector. * Mining Equipment: By the Bora mega-gate in the Farsight Sector, only as a GalSpan pilot. TNS coverage * AGT Pilot Sentenced to Exile * Black-Market Prime Reality Ring Busted * Bora Virus Invades GalSpan Mainframe * Frontier Gate Open Again * GalSpan Embroiled in Legal Battle * Pirate Cargo Intercepted * Slaves Escape Barony * Star Patrol Rescues Crew Category:Regions Category:Tachyon: The Fringe locations